Gerudo Oath
by Gerudo Blade
Summary: The story of the king of evil.
1. Default Chapter

Gerudo Oath  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters that aren't mine aren't mine, and anything that is, is.  
  
Notes: This is my first fic, but don't feel the need to go easy on me. I accept constructive criticism! But that doesn't mean that you can overdo it!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
There is a place where the women rule over the desert, where the sandy ocean waits in silence to ensnare an unsuspecting traveler. Every 1000 years a single baby boy is born. This one child is destined to grow up and become the all-powerful king of the Gerudo nation. This is the story of that one single child, the legend, the tyrant Ganondorf.  
  
"Awaken young one, it is time to realize your destiny." Gerudo Blade whispered.  
  
In a bright, shiny room all is illuminated except for one corner. In the tiny corner Ganondorf sits rocking back and forth concealing his face from the light.  
  
"What a dastardly thing the sun is. Always shining it's rays down upon the earth from the sky. One day soon I'll hide the world from its luminescence." Gannondorf said in a low, growling tone.  
  
In an Instant, the door swung open and light overwhelmed the little corner. When the little corner revealed its inhabitant, the young one snarled. The corner contained a thin young boy with hair that resembled the flames of a volcano. His most preeminent feature was his oversized nose.  
  
"How dare you enter the chamber of the King of Thieves!" Gannondorf said as he was rising to his feet.  
  
"Your majesty, the queen has requested your presence at the christening of your sister." explained the kneeling servant.  
  
"Hmph. That foolish child is pathetic. She lacks the strength of a true Gerudo thief. She is weak and sympathetic." Gannondorf growled as he walked toward the servant.  
  
As he stood beside the drudge, he stared out of the door; the light only lit his face and left the rest of his body dark.  
  
"Take me to the ceremony."  
  
The servant turned, led the way out of the door, and Gannondorf followed. As they walked by a desert market, a little stand caught Gannondorf's attention; it was round and colorful. Gannondorf ceased walking to his original destination, and went to the stand.  
  
"Hello, young man."  
  
In the stand was a shadowy figure, old and decrepit, with a staff in his hand  
  
"Do you wish for me to read your future?"  
  
"I know my future . . . but tell be anyway."  
  
"You will fail in your conquest to rule as king of the land. You will perish." translated the clairvoyant.  
  
"You are nothing but a crazy old fortune teller, and know not of what you say!"  
  
"Oh, you have never been more incorrect. It is fate. It is destiny."  
  
"I control my own fate and write my own destiny! I will succeed in my conquest!"  
  
"Ignorant young child. You will fail and your foe will succeed. That is all that is written in Fate's Guide."  
  
"I need not to listen to your babble!!" He said while walking off.  
  
Gannondorf walked until he reached the lake. There, the christening was taking place. Gannondorf walked until he stood beside his mother.  
  
"Where were you to have been so late?"  
  
"I was taking care of business. I had work to attend to."  
  
"Was your work so important that you almost missed the oath of your sister??"  
  
"No mother, I should have not been late . . . Forgive me."  
  
They watched in awe as the color streams raced through the sky. He watched as his sister ran from post to post taking candles (each post is three miles apart).  
  
"What is this? The posts are much farther apart than when I took the oath!"  
  
"Your sister is part of an elite Gerudo training camp. It is much more strenuous and takes tests to a whole new level. Besides, you are young and disobedient; you must be wise and cool."  
  
"I wish to take this training camp."  
  
"It is only for the girls. More to the point, you are the king and it is engraved in your memory."  
  
Gannondorf become omnipotent were his thoughts. As his sister finished the course, she sprinted with all of her might to the center. She ran so fast, she seemed to fly. She covered two hundred feet with each step. As she was running, she started to slow down drastically until she was walking. She turned to Gannondorf and toppled to the ground.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


	2. So Many Questions

Gerudo Oath  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*- *-**-*-*-  
  
"Geruda!" Ganondorf yelled.  
  
He ran to his sister and knelt down beside her. "Geruda what's the matter, what happened?  
  
As he looked down upon his sister he noticed a small bug crawling away from under her. "Mother, something is wrong with Geruda! Come here quickly.  
  
His mother sprinted over to her son and daughter. "Geruda dear, what is the matter."  
  
Geruda looked up and tried to speak but could barely utter anything. "You two come here and take her to the witchdoctor," the mother said pointing to some nearby guards.  
  
The two guards quickly came over and took the young child to the fortress. Ganondorf stood to his feet and slowly turned to his sister who was being taken away. "Why..... Why does this hurt? My eyes they burn, my throat is dry and in pain. Why do I mourn over this pathetic child?  
  
Geruna hurried off to follow her daughter. The onlookers all walked away leaving Ganondorf off in the desert standing alone and questioning.  
  
The next day Ganondorf went to visit his sister in the hospital. "Hello Geruda." He said kneeling down in a dark corner. "I know I don't talk to you much but, YOU MUST GET BETTER! I have no idea why you got sick in the first place but you will get better.  
  
Just as Ganondorf stood, the head Gerudo blew her battle horn. "What is going on?" Ganondorf went to look outside but when he got to the curtain he was knocked unconscious.  
  
("It's so hot." Ganondorf said  
  
Ganondorf wake up, something terrible has happened!" A voice said.  
  
"Why should I? I am the king and if I want to sleep I will sleep!" Ganondorf said ignorantly.  
  
"If you don't wake up you wont have anything to be the king of!" The voice yelled  
  
"It is still so very hot.")  
  
Ganondorf awakened to find himself beside a warm fire. "Where am I?" He wondered.  
  
He looked around but his vision was a little blurred. He was able to make out a chair, a bed, and a small pot.  
  
Ganondorf lied on the bed unable to move. He shuffled around a little to regain enough strength to sit up. He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head to regain his vision. Just as Ganondorf regained his sight he saw a young girl staring at him. He waved his hand in order for her to go away but she just stood there looking.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked the small child.  
  
Just then the door to the room opened and an elderly man stepped in. "Ahhh, so you've finally decided to wake up."  
  
"Who exactly are you? And where am I?"  
  
"You are on my ranch on top of Mt. Merai." The man walked over to the bed and sat down. "My name is Holmes, and you are?  
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
"Well Ganondorf you may stay."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Oohh, I'd say about 4 months now."  
  
"4 months? How exactly did I get here?  
  
"While I was on one of my routes I took a wrong turn trying to find a shorter path and came across you lying on the ground. Soo naturally I picked you up and took you with me.  
  
"4 months? Why didn't you just consider me dead?"  
  
"Because you were still breathing."  
  
Gasp "Geruda, mother! Sir, I really appreciate what you have done but I must leave m village is in need of me. I must go!" Ganondorf shot towards the door.  
  
"Wait. I didn't tell you the truth."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-* 


	3. Answers

Gerudo Oath  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"The truth is that, I didn't find you lying out on the ground," He said as he was getting up. "What really happened was .. When I found you, I."  
  
"Tell me what happened." Ganondorf demanded.  
  
"On my way home I saw smoke rising from over the mountain. I had never noticed it before and went to investigate. When I reached the source. It was horrible dead bodies and fire. I realized that bandits had attacked the little town. I searched frantically for survivors but.."  
  
"Keep going!"  
  
He sat down and covered his face. "There were no survivors. I looked and looked but to no avail. Then while scanning the area I noticed you lying there in the flames motionless. My first thought was to leave you but I rescued you.  
  
"Tell me when you found me, did you see a girl there."  
  
"I didn't see anyone else"  
  
Without a word Ganondorf left the house.  
  
As Ganondorf got to the end of the ranch Holmes called out to him.  
  
"Hey mister takes this."  
  
"A horse?"  
  
"It will help you to get around faster."  
  
Ganondorf mounted the horse and started to ride off. When he was almost gone he waved back to thank the man. Ganondorf rode for hours upon hours over hills & mountains. He rode through swamps and bogs. He rode through the lush green forest. As he rode he thought about many things. "Why did this happen? Is my sister all right? What has become of my mother? Who would do such a thing? Where do I go? Will my past be erased so quickly? Why does this feel so natural? Will I ever see my family again? Why so many things happening to me? Who will pay for the damage that has been caused?"  
  
Ganondorf rode for what seemed like forever. Ganondorf pumped the horse as hard and as fast as he could without rest. As he was riding Ganondorf closed his bloodshot eyes to try to get some rest. He let the horse continue to ride in hopes that it would lead him home.  
  
("Why are you sleeping?" Said Gerudo Blade  
  
"Who is that?" Ganondorf opened his eyes and found himself in a bright room. He squinted to let his eyes adjust but the light was too bright.  
  
"You should not be sleeping during your journey. It can prove to be fatal"  
  
"Who are you why? Why do you keep coming to me? What do you want from me?"  
  
"I am the Gerudo Blade."  
  
"The Gerudo Blade, you lie. The Gerudo Blade is nothing but a myth, a legend passed down from generation to generation by my people."  
  
"I am no myth. I am the protector of Gerudos. Surely you know how the story goes. A long time ago a single baby boy was born. Or should I say was about to be born. The child died during birth. Due to the ritual of the Gerudo people the child was pierced with a sword through the chest in order to keep demons away. Unfortunately the ritual was a failure. The sword was lost and demons ravaged the land. Over time the planet had fallen to the evil curse of the demons. Light was temporarily blotted out. Not long after the death of the Gerudo leader the Gerudo people rose up against the demons. "The Black War" had begun. During this war the beings of earth united to form one army. Together they put up a valiant fight against the demons. In the end they found out they could not work with the race of thieves and separated. In this act the people of earth were swiftly wiped out.  
  
"Why did the ritual fail?"  
  
"The baby was not pure Gerudo and well the land didn't except the drop of blood. As I was saying we lost the war. But just like there were demons there were angels. Angels rained down from the sky in their golden diamond studded armor and within seconds drove the demons out of the land. The angel weary that the demons may one day return left a white blade with the Gerudos giving a single impure Gerudo the power to withstand the demons.  
  
"But, the sword is merely a legend. There is no way that you could be that sword."  
  
"Correct, I am not that exact sword but close to it. I am the black sword forged from the white blade. Unlike the white blade I am of a Gerudo craftsman. Not long after I was forged a Gerudo wizard cast a curse on me. There in I became the "The Black Sword of Elestar, The Gerudo Blade." A Gerudo of pure blood can only wield me. There are many swords but I am the most powerful of them all. Only he that will sacrifice his soul may wield the Gerudo Blade."  
  
"You are absolutely out of your mind! There must be some way to relieve the sword of this curse. Surely there is." "Of course there are ways but they can be more cruel than giving your soul. There is only so much time and you must wake up now."  
  
"Wait! You haven't told me how to achieve the sword!")  
  
As Ganondorf woke up he smelled the tainted smell of burning clay and dead bodies. Ganondorf slowly rode into his massacred village. He got off of his horse and walked around trying to figure out who would do such a thing.  
  
"Psst. Psssssssssssst."  
  
"Who dares to his at the great king of the mighty Gerudos." Ganondorf swung himself around to find a familiar face staring at him from behind the shadows.  
  
"Get out of there. Move. Get out of there. You are in grave danger."  
  
"Teluta," Ganondorf yelled  
  
Just then the ground quaked furiously. Ganondorf stepped back and looked for the cause of this violent shaking. The rumbling stopped. For a moment Ganondorf started to walk towards his friend. Suddenly the ground started to shake again. Ganondorf heard a deep growl and a far away hiss. "Ganondorf get out of there!"  
  
A massive worm like snake exploded from under the earth. "Aaahh, who are you and what do you want in my sand pit."  
  
"Ha, your sand pit. This is my home and would ask you to leave."  
  
"Puny Gerudo I'll step on you like an ant."  
  
The snake whipped its tail around in hopes of knocking Ganondorf unconscious. Ganondorf unaware of its assault got smacked into the mountain. "Know you've gone and made .. Me. Angryyyyy. AAAAAAHHHHH." Ganondorf exploded into flames and charged the creature with lightning swift assaults. He leaped into the air far above the snake. "Gerudo Kick!" Ganondorf's foot caught on fire and he dove toward the snake. As his foot hit the top of the creature's head time slowed down. For a brief moment Ganondorf was moving at the speed of light. Shortly afterwards his kick drove the beast straight into the ground creating a meteor-like crater. In the center the creature lay motionless. 


End file.
